thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ShadowJade
Welcome Hi, welcome to TheBakuganHangout Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jadestonedarkusking page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Firestormblaze (Talk) 20:37, October 4, 2011 Yeah, I was gonna contact you. I saw you on Bakugan wiki and was like. " NO WAY, IT'S NO-STONES ! XD" Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 20:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't believe BD will come back. I have a picture to prove it. But only time will tell. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 21:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I hope I am too. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 21:32, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'm still 15... 16 in feb.... but uh..yeah..the 16, and 17, is for the fanon series. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 21:56, October 4, 2011 (UTC) lol well we like that kinda stuff. I mean chara16 is probably in her 20's. Purplegirl was. Tons of people are like 18..so, you never know. Here. Yeah, sure, np. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 22:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC) YES, IT IS A bAKUGAN SHOW, AND OK. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 15:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) No Fuss It's a story about everyone from BD, they can even tell their own story. Your in mine, but you can make your own. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 15:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Btw does your lytherius have a name ? ok, and the series is still being developed. But it is Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows. Come at me kid I'll be waitin'. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 22:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes I read IT, THANKS. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 18:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah go ahead. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 18:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I left info on your blog, as comments. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 19:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I saw your blog. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! Link me to your wiki and I'll help you out. Also, tell me what you want your sig. to say, and what picture you want. (If you want a picture) If you want a pic, upload it to the wiki, and I'll make your sig, so you can add it. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 18:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Meh, I'm too lazy...go ask Ji. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 16:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry kid, I may seem like it, but I'm not the template guy. Ask someone else. The guys, and gals from Beyblade wiki have TONS of epic templates, ask them. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 18:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay that's great. Oh, and hey, can you edit your pages, like Jadestone, and Darkus Lythirus? Oh, and give your lythirus a name, please. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 18:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: My "show" It's a bit of both. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 02:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC)